Warriors The Second Battle
by xXNovaDrawsXx
Summary: A new prophecy has arisen... bringing the fear of new blood being spilled in the forest and lake..., once again three cats have been chosen... but can one of them be trusted.., the only way to find out is to read... Most characters belong to Erin Hunter 5 Characters Belong to me and those Characters are...: HawkFeather, FallenGaze, Blacknight, SorrelFall, RoseShine.
1. Allegiance

**Warriors**

 **The Second Battle**

 **ALLEGIANCES**

 **THUNDERCLAN**

 **LEADER** BRAMBLESTAR—dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

 **DEPUTY** SQUIRRELFLIGHT—dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

 **MEDICINE CATS** JAYFEATHER—gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes

LEAFPOOL—light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

 **WARRIORS** (toms and she-cats without kits)

GRAYSTRIPE—long-haired gray tom

DUSTPELT—dark brown tabby tom

SANDSTORM—pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

BRACKENFUR—golden-brown tabby tom

CLOUDTAIL—long-haired white tom with blue eyes

BRIGHTHEART—white she-cat with ginger patches

MILLIE—striped gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

THORNCLAW—golden-brown tabby tom

SPIDERLEG—long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

 **APPRENTICE,** AMBERPAW (pale ginger she-cat)

BIRCHFALL—light brown tabby tom

WHITEWING—white she-cat with green eyes

 **APPRENTICE,** DEWPAW (gray-and-white tom)

BERRYNOSE—cream-colored tom

MOUSEWHISKER—gray-and-white tom

CINDERHEART—gray tabby she-cat

IVYPOOL—silver-and-white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

 **APPRENTICE,** SNOWPAW (white, fluffy tom)

LIONBLAZE—golden tabby tom with amber eyes

DOVEWING—pale gray she-cat with blue eyes

ROSEPETAL—dark cream she-cat

POPPYFROST—tortoiseshell she-cat

 **APPRENTICE,** LILYPAW (tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat)

BRIARLIGHT—dark brown she-cat with sky-colored eyes, paralyzed in her hindquarters

BLOSSOMFALL—tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat

BUMBLESTRIPE—very pale gray tom with black stripes

 **APPRENTICE,** SEEDPAW (golden-brown she-cat)

CHERRYFALL—ginger she-cat

MOLEWHISKER—brown-and-cream tom

 **QUEENS** (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

DAISY—cream, long-furred cat from the horseplace

 **ELDERS** (former warriors and queens, now retired)

PURDY—plump tabby, former loner with a gray muzzle

 **SHADOWCLAN**

 **LEADER** BLACKSTAR—large white tom with one jet-black forepaw

 **DEPUTY** ROWANCLAW—ginger tom

 **MEDICINE CAT** LITTLECLOUD—very small tabby tom

 **WARRIORS** CROWFROST—black-and-white tom

TAWNYPELT—tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

 **APPRENTICE,** GRASSPAW (pale brown tabby she-cat)

OWLCLAW—light brown tabby tom

SCORCHFUR—dark gray tom

TIGERHEART—dark brown tabby tom

FERRETCLAW—black-and-gray tom

 **APPRENTICE,** SPIKEPAW (dark brown tom)

PINENOSE—black she-cat

STOATFUR—tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat

POUNCETAIL—brown tabby tom

 **QUEENS** SNOWBIRD—pure-white she-cat

DAWNPELT—cream-furred she-cat

 **ELDERS** SNAKETAIL—dark brown tom with tabby-striped tail

WHITEWATER—white she-cat with long fur, blind in one eye

RATSCAR—brown tom with long scar across his back

OAKFUR—small brown tom

SMOKEFOOT—black tom

KINKFUR—tabby she-cat, with long fur that sticks out at all angles

IVYTAIL—black, white, and tortoiseshell she-cat

 **WINDCLAN**

 **LEADER** ONESTAR—brown tabby tom

 **DEPUTY** HARESPRING—brown-and-white tom

 **APPRENTICE,** SLIGHTPAW (black tom with flash of white on his chest)

 **MEDICINE CAT** KESTRELFLIGHT—mottled gray tom

 **WARRIORS** CROWFEATHER—dark gray tom

 **APPRENTICE,** FEATHERPAW (gray tabby she-cat)

NIGHTCLOUD—black she-cat

 **APPRENTICE,** HOOTPAW (dark gray tom)

GORSETAIL—very pale gray-and-white tom with blue eyes

WEASELFUR—ginger tom with white paws

LEAFTAIL—dark tabby tom, amber eyes

 **APPRENTICE,** OATPAW (pale brown tabby tom)

EMBERFOOT—gray tom with two dark paws

HEATHERTAIL—light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

BREEZEPELT—black tom with amber eyes

FURZEPELT—gray-and-white she-cat

CROUCHFOOT—ginger tom

LARKWING—pale brown tabby she-cat

 **QUEENS** SEDGEWHISKER—light brown tabby she-cat

 **ELDERS** WHISKERNOSE—light brown tom

WHITETAIL—small white she-cat

 **RIVERCLAN**

 **LEADER** MISTYSTAR—gray she-cat with blue eyes

 **DEPUTY** REEDWHISKER—black tom

 **APPRENTICE,** LIZARDPAW (light brown tom)

 **MEDICINE CATS** MOTHWING—dappled golden she-cat

WILLOWSHINE—gray tabby she-cat

 **WARRIORS** MINTFUR—light gray tabby tom

MINNOWTAIL—dark gray she-cat

MALLOWNOSE—light brown tabby tom

 **APPRENTICE,** HAVENPAW (black-and-white she-cat)

GRASSPELT—light brown tom

DUSKFUR—brown tabby she-cat

MOSSPELT—tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

 **APPRENTICE,** PERCHPAW (gray-and-white she-cat)

SHIMMERPELT—silver she-cat

LAKEHEART—gray tabby she-cat

HERONWING—dark gray-and-black tom

 **QUEENS** ICEWING—white she-cat with blue eyes

PETALFUR—gray-and-white she-cat

 **ELDERS** POUNCEFOOT—ginger-and-white tom

PEBBLEFOOT—mottled gray tom

RUSHTAIL—light brown tabby tom

 **CATS OUTSIDE CLANS**

SMOKY—muscular gray-and-white tom who lives in a barn at the horseplace

CORIANDER—tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat who lives with smoky


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

Grey mist hung low on the ground… a red outline surrounded everything even the moon. Many shadows moved around the ground, standing in a clearing where two she-cats, one being a white and the other being Blue-grey, and they both had the bright light of stars in their fur. Shadows engulfed the clearing and three cats padded out of the forest. One cat was a large Dark/light grey tom with amber eyes, the other a tortoiseshell she-cat, and the final being a Grey tom with black stripes.

"Thistleclaw how a-." The white she-cat mewed, her blue eyes glinting with sadness.

"Save it Snowfur…!" Thistleclaw hissed his amber gaze moving to the blue-grey she.

Thistleclaw flicked his tail signaling the other two cats to back up. The blue-grey she-cat looked at the tom and growled slightly her tail lashing.

"So Bluestar… what brings you two, to this place." the tom asked sitting down.

"Greeting Thistleclaw… we have come, because that 'Kit' or Hawkkit… needs to be released from this place" Bluestar sighed looking at the tom.

"Why should we..? that kit belongs to us, he has dark-forest blood in him…, he possesses our powers!" He hissed his fur bristling.

"Because he deserves to live a full life!' Snowfur broke in her eyes wide.

All the cats remained silent until Thistleclaw gaze a loud hiss.

"Fine… but when it's time… he comes back to us...for ever.." He hissed.

"Deal…." Bluestar mewed.

The two starclan cats faded leaving Thistleclaw alone.

"Mapleshade..Darkstripe keep an eye on Hawkkit when we send him to the clans" Thistleclaw growled turning to them.

The two cats nodded and padded back into the forest, Thistleclaw chanted some words and a large light flared from a small bundle of twigs and leaves. A few moments later the light faded and Thistleclaw fell down.

"H-Have fun kit… we'll meet again…" he coughed.

A brown tabby tom padded through the forest his amber eyes narrowed. He soon came to a clearing where small mewling sounds came from the brush.

"Huh…." the tabby looked down and followed a scent trail only to find a light brown she-cat with a small kit huddled at her side. the kit was a brown tabby with snow white paws and chest fur.

The tabby placed a paw on the she-cats stomach but there was no gentle rise and fall.. she was dead. Looking at the kit his eyes widen, the kit seemed familiar, but he didn't care, he picked up the kit and pads off into the forest.

' _ **Beware of this kit Bramblestar… his destiny is unclear to us'**_ the wind seemed to whisper the warning but Bramblestar did not hear it.

 _ **Eh not the best but it's better than my first version!, so what do you think.. will Thistleclaw keep his promise and leave Hawkkit alone until its time, or will he break the promise?**_


End file.
